


Slice of Heaven

by empathetix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, One Shot, Pizza, Will is a cutie and Hannibal cannot resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathetix/pseuds/empathetix
Summary: Hannibal’s resident teenager has a penchant for pizza, and it doesn’t hurt that Will Graham is the hottest delivery boy he’s ever seen.





	Slice of Heaven

1.

“It greatly displeases me that you enjoy eating such horrific food.” Hannibal said, sighing heavily. “Especially when I am here and very much able to prepare something far healthier and more tasteful.”

Abigail shrugged and sipped her glass of Diet Coke. The overpowering scent of artificial sugar made his lip curl in disgust. “It’s not an insult to your cooking. Everyone has their guilty pleasures. This is one of mine.”

“Very well. Get the phone book and I shall place the order.”

“No, no.” She said, shaking her head. She pulled her phone from her pocket. “These days, you can use an app to order. You don’t have to call in or anything.” A few taps on the mobile device before she waved it in his face. “Cheese is cool, right?”

“It makes no difference to me. I refuse to put such filth in my body.” Hannibal squinted at the filled out form. “Wait- ‘ _ send your cutest delivery boy’ _ ? What possessed you to write that?”

Abigail chuckled. “Just for kicks. Don’t get your paisley all in a knot.”

“Well, actually, I must get it in a knot, otherwise it would not serve its purpose as a tie.”

She rolled her bright blue eyes and mumbled at him to shut up.

2.

The doorbell rang, and Abigail was up in an instant. Hannibal pulled out a few bills and followed the teenager to the door to find her leaning against the entrance, twirling a few dark strands of hair. “Hey.” She greeted the boy standing a few feet away, smiling coyly, then shot a glare over her shoulder at Hannibal.

Hannibal moved in closer and sharpened his crimson gaze to assess the delivery boy. “Good evening,” The boy smiled, but didn’t meet his eyes. “I’m Will. This is your pizza. You have a lovely house.”

Will was an inch or two shorter than Hannibal, with a long, lanky frame and delicate features. Dark curls framed his soft face, though he had some light stubble along his jawline. And while he refused to look up completely, Hannibal observed the blue-grey color of his eyes. He looked somewhere in his late 20’s or early 30’s.

Hannibal determined that Will was indeed a cute delivery boy; however, he was well beyond an acceptable age for Abigail to be flirting with him.

“Thank you. How much is the pizza?” He cut in smoothly. Abigail pursed her lips and said nothing.

“Uh, medium cheese, costs $8.26.” 

He handed over a crisp 20 dollar bill and accepted the proffered pizza, trying hard to avoid wrinkling his nose at the wretched fumes. “Keep the change.”

Will seemed surprised, but pleasantly so. “Thank you sir. And ma’am.” He added, nodding at Abigail. “I hope you have a wonderful rest of the night.”

Hannibal gave a charming smile. “Same to you, of course. Safe travels.”

He closed the door and carried the pizza inside to the kitchen, sighing when told plates were entirely unnecessary.

3.

“Not again, Abigail.”

“Yes, again. As many times as I want. You want me to be happy, right?”

Hannibal’s maroon eyes flicked up to the ceiling before meeting her determined glare. She was lounging on the couch with her feet up, book resting on her chest. “Pizza is hardly going to be responsible for your happiness.”

“Pizza is the staple food of America.”

“Incorrect.” It didn’t even originate in the damn country. “If you truly wished to have gourmet pizza, as opposed to cardboard adorned with more processed foods, we should visit Italy. It is beautiful in the summer.”

Abigail laughed and shook her head. Her cheeks were flushed. “Only you, Hannibal. Only you would want to go to Italy so I could have  _ real _ pizza.”

He allowed his thin lips to curl into a rare, gentle smile. “No. I do dearly love the country. Florence is where I became a man. I have not visited in many years. Some of the world’s finest art and culture is in Italy, and I believe you would enjoy it, but I’ve been forced to resort to using pizza as incentive.”

“Of course. I’d be a fool not to take a trip to Italy, though.” She said. Perhaps he could teach her Italian first, or at least the basics of the language. Her French was already coming along beautifully, and she knew some Spanish. The girl seemed to have a knack for languages. Conversing with her in a different tongue caused a certain kind of pride to swell in his chest.

“But until then, I’ll have to satisfy my ravenous hunger with the lower quality trash we Americans make.” Abigail added, phone already in her hands. “I’m going to ask for that guy again.”

“You found him aesthetically pleasing?”

“Yeah. And so did you.”

Hannibal paused and leveled an affronted stare at Abigail, who merely shrugged and laughed merrily. “What?” She said. “I saw the way you were checking out that hot slice of pretty boy. Pun intended.”

He huffed out a snort of amusement. “You’ve learned from the best. But I am able to recognize when a person has attractive features. It does not mean I have any actual interest in them.” He moved towards one of the bookshelves and plucked a tome out, flipping through the pages in search of what he needed. “Abigail, are you so opposed to allowing me to bake a pizza for you?”

“I dislike the idea of people pepperoni.”

“Fair enough. Place the order.”

4.

Hannibal opened the door to greet a chilly-looking Will Graham, his cheeks and nose rosy red. “Hello, Mr. Graham. Cold out this evening?”

“For sure.” The young man managed to chatter back, shivers wracking his thin frame.

“Come inside for a moment, then. Warm up.” He cut a warning glare at Abigail, who appeared ready to burst into giggles. “I could make you a coffee, perhaps?”

Will’s eyes widened, and he looked uncertain for a moment, before he nodded, short and quick. “I suppose that’d be fine. Hardly anyone ordered tonight, so I’m sure I won’t be missed.”

Will followed Hannibal and Abigail to the kitchen, where he took in his surroundings with a curious gaze. “How are the dogs?” Abigail asked. “Is Buster better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” He smiled, glad of the chance to talk about a comfortable subject. “His leg is healing up nicely. He keeps trying to run along with the rest of the pack, so I’ve had to keep an even closer eye on him.”

In the last three or four deliveries that had taken place, Hannibal learned a few things about William Graham, pizza boy extraordinaire. He was 32 years old, liked to fish, had seven dogs (which Hannibal could discern as much from his scent alone), and was attending classes in the day to get his degree in forensic psychology. The job he currently held was most flexible for his schedule, and kept him from any prolonged human interaction. He was soft-spoken and especially wary of eye contact, but Hannibal and Abigail enjoyed conversing with him nonetheless, and in turn, Will didn’t seem too put off by their occasional little talks.

“Would you care for a cupcake?” Abigail asked, as Hannibal carried out a tray with the coffee, cream, and sugar.

Will’s brow furrowed. “Did you make cupcakes?” He directed his question to Hannibal, who shook his head with a light laugh.

“No.” She spoke up from the kitchen. “I made them. Even though this one-” She jerked her head towards Hannibal with a teasing glare, “took quite a bit of convincing to let me use the generic Betty Crocker packet.”

“I’m sure. Yeah, I’ll have one, thanks.”

“They might be a little dry.” She warned.

“That is what occurs when one does not make the batter from the proper ingredients.” Hannibal quipped with a smirk. “I will have to bake you cupcakes using an actual recipe, so you may see the price of cutting corners.”

“I’d love to taste these cupcakes of yours if they’re truly that amazing.” Will laughed, corners of his eyes crinkling and Hannibal could just barely see Abigail smile wickedly in his direction.

He dipped his head. “I’ll inform you when they’re made and you can take one home to sample.”

“How are we supposed to inform him?” Abigail inquired, struggling to keep her smirk down. “Order a pizza just for Will to get a cupcake?”

“If it’s too much trouble, don’t worry about it.” Will said hastily.

Abigail came closer to Hannibal and wiggled her fingers in impatience. “Give me your phone.” The doctor complied, albeit reluctantly, and she raised her gaze to Will. “Your number?”

Hannibal didn’t miss the blush or slightly delighted expression on Will’s face.

5.

“You guys order an astounding amount of pizza.” Will observed. “Not that I’m complaining.” He stood on the doorstep, clutching the box with a shy grin on his lovely face. He craned his neck in attempt to see behind Hannibal. “Where’s Abigail?”

Hannibal grabbed the front of Will’s shirt with both hands and tugged him inside, slamming the door shut. “Abigail’s at a friend’s right now.” He purred. Shocked, Will dropped the box on the ground.

“The pizza-!” He silenced Will with a kiss.

“Forget the fucking pizza.” Hannibal practically growled. “I’d much rather taste you.”

“Oh my god…” Will moaned, dissolving in Hannibal’s arms. Hannibal nearly dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom, throwing the younger man across the sheets before sinking to his knees. As he pulled down the zipper, Will continued to make beautiful noises, throwing his head back as Hannibal enveloped his cock in the warm, wet heat of his mouth. His hips jerked deeper into Hannibal’s throat until he nearly gagged.

He pulled away for a moment, thin lips curling into a wicked smile as he reached into a drawer to withdraw a small bottle. “Absolutely delicious.” Will laughed weakly, but continued thrusting into the air, almost unconsciously. “How would you like to proceed?”

“Fuck me, Hannibal, please.” He cried, and shivered when he felt a finger coated with lube nudge at his hole. The long digit breached his entrance much too slowly, so Will tried to move towards Hannibal’s hand and thrust it in on his own. “Hurry.”

“Like a good meal, sex should be savored.” Hannibal admonished. “How else could I reduce you to a quivering mess?” He was indeed trying to enjoy this encounter for as long as possible; he’d waited far too long to be rewarded with a few moments of messy fumbling with this beautiful man. Still, he added two more fingers, stretching Will’s pink hole wider until he was sure his lover would be comfortable for the next part.

Hannibal drizzled more lube on his hand and jerked his cock a few times to sufficiently coat it. He leaned over to kiss Will deeply, both men moaning into each other’s mouths. With a heavy groan, he sank into Will and allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he felt Will contract around his hard member.

Will nearly sobbed from the sensation of being filled, his hand rushing over his dick as he raced to completion.

“Shhh, Will.” Hannibal cooed, though the harsh, punishing pace of his thrusts contrasted with his gentle words. His partner became breathless as Hannibal was successful in his attempts to find and nail Will’s prostate.

“Hannibal, I- I’m coming, fuck, don’t stop!” He shouted, and Hannibal only redoubled his efforts, perspiration forming like dew on his sharp features. Will bucked up, cock jerking and shooting out ropes of white onto his partner’s chest. The older man pushed into his body once more, as deeply as he was able, shaking with tension as he came inside of Will.

He kissed Will softly before withdrawing his now flaccid penis and lying on his back. He still maintained eye contact with his lover, smirking. “Mano angelas, tu toks gražus. Dangus nublanksta.” He sighed, and carded a hand through Will’s dark curls.

Will laughed in bemusement and asked, “What did you just say?”

“Nothing important.” He sniffed, and pulled the young man closer to his side, revelling in the warmth of his body.

“Fine, I’ll let you have your secrets.” Will said. “But I’ll let you in on one of mine: I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first day we met.”

“Is that so? If you’d mentioned such pertinent information I would’ve likely obliged immediately. Provided I received a discount on that pizza.” They both chuckled and let a comfortable silence settle between them.

It wasn’t long before Will’s dark eyelashes fluttered shut and his pale chest began to rise more slowly. Hannibal, however, remained awake, gazing at the man in his bed with unashamed affection and appreciation.

6.

Will left in a hurry the next morning, flustered by his accidental overnight stay. “That was so rude, I’m terribly sorry! Wake me up next time-” Hannibal quirked an eyebrow at the implication and smirked.

“Of course.” He said, then bid his guest farewell. But not before giving him a thermos of hot coffee and some money. “For the pizza.” He explained, upon Will’s puzzled and somewhat offended expression.

After Will’s departure, Hannibal milled around for a bit, then drove to pick up Abigail from her friend’s home. She updated him on all the latest gossip, and though he was above such trivial matters, he found it difficult not to get sucked into the drama.

“Honestly, how could Marissa say such a thing about Danielle? I thought they’d been friends for quite some time.”

“Exactly!” Abigail exclaimed. “Is there no Girl Code to follow anymore?”

He pursed his lips and shook his head. “Can’t trust anyone, I swear.”

“So what’d you do last night?” She asked him. “Moped and read old medical journals?”

“Among other things…”

Abigail’s eyes narrowed to catlike slits. “Aw, is it something embarrassing? Tell me!”

He shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. “Abigail, it is of little importance.”

She still pokes and prods at him the entire ride home, but he never relents. He will tell her at some point, but now is not the time. When they arrive at Hannibal’s large, ornate building, she gives up. Slumping into a nearby chair, he internally sighed in relief, but froze at a high-pitched squeal.

“Oh. My. God!” Abigail shouted. “How could you not tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Hannibal groaned, sensing an impending headache if this was exactly what he thought it was about. He strode towards the kitchen and his suspicions were confirmed by the object held in Abigail’s hands: a hat from a very distinct pizza chain.

“Did you  _ kill _ Will last night? How could you? What the fuck?” She was nearly in tears.

“ _ No _ , I did not kill him! I feel offended you would even believe me capable of it.”

She instantly relaxed and sighed. “Thank god. So then what did you do with him? Flirt some more?”

“Among other things.”

“I cannot believe it! So you banged him?” The teenager looked absolutely shocked. Her mouth was gaping. “Did you invite him over?”

Hannibal frowned. “Don’t be so alarmed. I merely ordered a pizza. I had no control over the events that followed.”

Her snort was derisive but playful. “No control, my ass. You would  _ never _ order a pizza unless I asked you to. You made a very calculated move, Hannibal.”

He pretended to ignore her, climbing the stairs as he called out, “I have work to do, please don’t disturb me for the time being.” He was not too far out of earshot to hear a huff of amusement from her.

7.

Abigail was sitting on her bed, fingers a blur as she texted their personal delivery boy. Finally, she decided to call him, and their conversation was brief but efficient.

“Come over for dinner tonight.” She pleaded, “Unless you’re working, of course.”

“I’m not working, but I don’t know…”

The teenager rolled her eyes. “Come on, Will. It’s a free meal.” She smirked. “And Hannibal wants you to.”  _ More like wants you, too _ she thought to herself with a smirk.

Judging by the silence on the other end of the phone, her logic was sound. “Fine.” He agreed, albeit grudgingly.

However, she did need to inform Hannibal that a guest was soon to arrive. She was sure inviting people over without permission was considered rude by her host’s standards, but hopefully Hannibal’s desire to see his paramour overrode his usual response to bad manners.

As was to be expected, Hannibal was irritated, maroon eyes sharpened to near slits and he hissed at her. “I generally do not enjoy surprises, Abigail, no matter how pleasant they may be.”

“Wouldn’t you consider ungratefulness rude?” She feigned an air of carelessness.

For a moment, Hannibal allowed his person-suit to slip away, offering her a glimpse of his true self to remind her to whom she spoke. It did the trick, as Abigail immediately decided to sober up.

She lowered her gaze to the floor. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have invited Will over without asking you first.” Her eyes lifted to meet his for a moment. “Is there any way I can help with the meal?”

He tilted his chin down in affirmation, and they got to work.

8.

Will looked so beautiful when he laughed, Hannibal mused, indulging in the sight of the young man’s mirth. His bright, curious eyes crinkling as he threw his head back to expose his neck, Hannibal zeroing in on the unintentional display of vulnerability. He let himself smile more easily as he watched the young man, more carefree than ever before.

In the last month or so, the pair had interacted much more extensively, venturing outside of Hannibal’s opulent home to plenty of other places in Baltimore as they got to know each other. Hannibal delighted in treating Will to fine dining, as the pizza boy struggling to pay for university certainly could not enjoy these things on his own. Of course, few kitchens rarely rivaled his own, and meals in the house allowed for Abigail and Will to grow more familiar as well.

Strangely enough, awkward and adorable Will was quickly creating a space for himself in Hannibal’s home and heart. He couldn’t have anticipated this turn of events, yet he wasn’t scared by it. If anything, he welcomed the excitement this newcomer in his life brought.

Will Graham was Hannibal’s little slice of heaven, and he would be sure to savor every bit of him.


End file.
